The Were-Tiger's Curse
by Golden Dragon
Summary: Trouble will brew when Tanya's old freind, Sky Hawk comes to our dimension with a deep dark secret
1. The First Encounter

The Were-Tiger's Curse 

By The Golden Dragon

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

"Okay team, the distress call came from this area," said the Mighty Ducks' leader, Wildwing as he placed on his golden mask over his face. Wildwing, like the rest of his team, was a half-man, half-duck from another dimension called Puck World. He and his team, Nosedive, Mallory, Duke, Tanya and Grin were chasing after an evil saurian warlord named Dracanus when the two ships were caught in a dimensional rift and ended up in our world. To keep up their hockey-playing skills (yes, they do play hockey in Puck World, for all you who haven't seen the show) and search for Dracanus, the Mighty Ducks became Anaheim's hockey team and hid their base under the stadium, to be ready when evil rears its ugly head. 

"Man, I wish we could have taken the rest of the team…" moaned Wildwing's younger brother, Nosedive as he looked at the night-smeared area. 

Tanya, the scientific genius, looked at Nosedive and replied, "Don't worry, all we have to do is pick up the one from Puck World who sent the message. It isn't like Dracanus knows…" Her sentence was cut short when a blast nearly misses their cycles. The three look up and saw Chaos, one of Dracanus's hench-men, armed with a big gun, and next to him was a blackish-purple robot. 

"What was that you were saying about Dracanus?!" yelled Nosedive as he and Wildwing fired puck shots, which didn't even scratch the robot. The robot shot a net from his wrist, trapping Tanya, Nosedive, and Wildwing together. 

"Ha! At last, I got you ducks! Thanks, to this machine that actually worked. Ah, the pleasure of frying ducks under moonlight," laughed Chaos as he jumped from the cliff,he was standing on. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard nearby and a large creature jumped out onto the field. It was half-man, half-tiger and it was looking fierce at Chaos. "Uh…don't make me use this!" yelled Chaos, pointing the gun at the creature, which however was no use. The creature, with amazing speed, smashed the gun with its powerful fist. "Take care of this!" yelled Chaos to the robot before he teleported away. The robot was about to fire at the half-man, half tiger, but the creature was much faster and tackled the robot, sending the two down the hill. Half an hour later, after breaking free of the net and chasing after the creature,the three Mighty Ducks found the robot was torn apart. The creature was nowhere to be found, but in the center was anunconscious half-man, half-hawk. Tanya approached the being and said, "Guys! I think this guy was who sent that call!" She looked even closer and gasped, "Sky Hawk?" 

Who is this Sky Hawk? What happened to the creature? Find out in Part 2:The Creature Appears Again!


	2. The Creature Returns

The Were-Tiger's Curse

The Were-Tiger's Curse 

By Golden Dragon

Chapter 2:The Creature Appears Again!

"You know this guy?" asked Wildwing to Tanya when he heard her say this.

Tanya turned to her leader and replied, "He's just an old high school friend of mine." Suddenly, Sky Hawk weakly got up and tried to stay on his hurt legs, but fell to the ground. "Sky Hawk! Are you okay?" asked Tanya in a worried voice as she helped her old friend up. 

"Tanya? It's so nice to see a familiar face…" said Sky Hawk before he fell to the ground, unconscious again. 

"I bet that creature did this to him," said Nosedive as he pounded his fist into his palm and looked around for the half-man, half-tiger. 

Wildwing pressed his fingers against the sides of his mask and said, "Now's we shouldn't jump to conclusions…" His mask scanned Sky Hawk's body and found it was genuine. "He's not an android or the Chameleon in disguise…he's the real thing." Continued Wildwing as he contacted the other Mighty Ducks to pick them up. A few days had passed, and the Mighty Ducks had learned more about Sky Hawk, when they took him back to their base to recover. Sky Hawk was one of Puck World's greatest archeologists, but during his last expedition, Dracanus had teleported him to his ship for some mysterious reason. However, Sky Hawk had broken free and escaped from the Saurians, afterwards he had made the distress call. When asked about his injuries, Sky Hawk said he got them during a hand-to-hand battle with Chaos, which seemed very likely, except for one thing. On Sky Hawk's left shoulder had a huge scratch, which could only a large animal, but the young archeologist didn't want to talk about it. During the Mighty Duck's next game against the Sunnyville Boars, some real trouble began. 

Duke was about to score the winning shot when he heard a woman scream, "MONSTER!" He looked up and saw a half-man, half-tiger creature attacking the audience, causing Duke to skate up to their manager, Phil. 

"Phil, this wouldn't be another of your publicity stunts again, would it?" asked Duke in an annoyed tone.

Phil shook his head and replied, "No, you think I be dumb enough to do something this dangerous?"

"Yes," answered Duke as he turned and skated towards his teammate, getting ready for battle. A flash covered the Mighty Ducks and their battle clothes replaced their hockey uniforms.

Wildwing used his golden mask to scan the creature and said, "I was right, that's the same creature we saw a few nights ago," Just, the tiger-like creature rushed down to the stadium floor and tackled Grin to the ground. Even with his great strength, Grin could only keep the stronger creature from ripping him to shreds.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3:Ducks V.S Were-Tiger!  
  



	3. Ducks V.S Were-Tiger!

The Were-Tiger's Curse

By The Golden Dragon

Part 3:Ducks V.S Were-Tiger!

"This may hurt a little, but you'll forgive me later when you don't have bad karma," said Grin before he threw the were-tiger off him. The beast then went flying into a cart full of spare pucks, and Grin got up, a little exhausted. 

Nosedive looked relived until his face turned worried and he yelled, "Grin, look out behind you!" 

"Kid, that's the oldest…" began Grin before the creature elbowed him into Mallory, and the two crashed into the wall. "Oh my back…" said Grin as he placed his hands on his back to relive the pain.

Mallory placed a hand on her head to stop her dizziness, and replied, "Oh my every thing…" 

"Okay, you freak! Take this!" said Duke as he got his energy sword hilt from his shoulder, but the were-tiger grabbed it out of his hands and stepped on it with its foot. "What do you know…he did take it," said Duke before he got a kick to the gut from the beast. The creature then saw Wildwing, Tanya, and Nosedive and ran towards them on his hands and feet. The three Mighty Ducks fired at the monster but, it just was too fast to be hit. It picked up Wildwing and threw him into Nosedive and Tanya, leaving the three hurt on the ground. It looked grim for the Mighty Ducks, but the half-man, half-tiger got a good look at Tanya's face. For some reason, the creature stalled for a minute, then ripped a hole through the wall. It led to the outside and the beast ran off out of sight. 

"Man, what strength and speed…" began Wildwing as he got up from the floor. 

Tanya looked confused and said, "Strange…it's like that monster knew me…"

"Knew you…that scratch on Sky Hawk's shoulder…could it be?" gasped Wildwing before he ran off for their base.

Why the creature stop the rampage upon seing Tanya's face? What does Wildwing suspect? Find out in Part 4:Dracanus's Grand Plan


	4. Dracanus's Grand Plan

The Were-Tiger's Curse:

By Golden Dragon

Part 4:Dracanus's Grand Plan

Tanya, Duke, and Nosedive followed Wildwing down the hall (Grin and Mallory were too hurt to move) and found the Mighty Duck base torn to shreds. "There's no sign of a break-in, but there's a huge hole in Sky Hawk's door!" yelled Duke as he pointed to the huge hole. The four Mighty Ducks look inside and found the room was also ripped to shreds and pieces of Sky Hawk's clothes were on the floor. A book about Dr.Livingston was on Sky Hawk's bed, as if he was reading when something unusual happened. 

"Oh no! The creature must have eaten Sky Hawk!" cried out Nosedive when he saw the room in this condition.

Wildwing turned his head to Nosedive and said, "I think that thing IS Sky Hawk. We got to find him before something goes wrong!" and the four began to make a plan.

"You're such a genius, Chaos! Bringing Professor Sky Hawk to this universe was a stroke of brilliance!" praised Dracanus as he let out a toothy smile. 

Chaos bowed down as he said, "Thank you, my liege. I suppose you're happy that you finally have a reliable saurian," as he smirked at Siege and The Chameleon, who groaned since Chaos was making them look bad. 

Dracanus's face turned furious at Siege and The Chameleon and he ordered, "Get back to the control collar project, you two sorry saurians!" The two lizard-like men ran down the hall in terror. "When that collar is finished, I will soon control of Professor Sky Hawk in his were-tiger form, and I will conquer the universe, starting with the Mighty Ducks!" Then, Dracanus and Chaos both let out laughs that echoed through the ship…

To Be Continued in Part 5:The Race For Sky Hawk!


	5. The Race For Sky Hawk

The Were-Tiger's Curse

By Golden Dragon

Part 5: The Race For Sky Hawk

"Easy on the bumps, Wildwing! I'm trying to keep this formula I made for Sky Hawk together!" yelled Tanya to Wildwing who was driving the Drake 1 after the Sky Hawk were-tiger.

"It was a good thing you found that formula last night after checking Sky Hawk's were-tiger DNA. Unfortunately, Grin and Mallory are too injured to help us and Duke has to fix his sword." Replied Wildwing as he steered the Drake 1 into the alley where Sky Hawk ran into. 

Nosedive pointed to Sky Hawk and said, "Look! He's changing," and sure enough, Sky Hawk's were-tiger body was changing back to its regular form. His nose and mouth morphed back to his beak, his muscles shrank, and brownish feathers replaced his orange-black striped fur. Sky Hawk's cat eyes reverted back to his sharp, but friendly eyes, and the claws on his hands and feet disappeared into his flesh.

The three Mighty Ducks ran out of their vehicle and Tanya said, "Phew, you're back to normal," as she helped him up.

Sky Hawk's eyes were pointed to the ground as he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. During one of my expeditions, I was scratched by a were-tiger and now have the curse of becoming one in a full moon. When Chaos found out, he told Dracanus and that slimy lizard teleported, planning to put a control collar on me, and use my incredible strength and speed to conquer the universe,"

Tanya pointed to the formula clipped to her belt and replied, "Well, this here will not cure you completely, but it will allow you to control the transformation and keep your free will during your time as a were-tiger." Sky Hawk was about to thank her when a strange beam surrounded the aliens from Puck World, pulling them up to a Dracanus's ship, The Raptor! 

To Be Continued in Prisoners Of The Saurians


End file.
